


[Podfic] (1)5 Exes and Sid by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demisexual!Sid, Equal Opportunity Lover!Geno, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, plus 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Five times Geno fell in and out of love, plus one time he stayed in love.Or, the one where Geno dates a lot of people before realising the love of his life has been in front of him all along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(1)5 Exes and Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035995) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

 **Title** : (1)5 Exes and Sid

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Five times Geno fell in and out of love, plus one time he stayed in love.

Or, the one where Geno dates a lot of people before realising the love of his life has been in front of him all along.

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035995)

 **Length** 01:06:56

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9cjlagbsvp1xn6g/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+%281%295+Exes+and+Sid+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)


	2. Steaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the streaming link. Please let me know if there are any problems with it again.

**Streaming** **:**

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so there are quite a few times that Geno is speaking Russian in this story, along with other characters. I do the accent for his English and speak without it for his Russian dialogue. I hope it doesn't sound too terrible in the story and isn't too confusing!


End file.
